We're All Going To Miss Them
by Voldemort Perfumes
Summary: One-shot. The gang: A virgin, her boyfriend, an overeager brother, a moody brother, a girly friend. It's their last night before they split to different colleges. What takes place is merely human. All-human, in fact.


**Jasper POV**

"I'm going to miss you, you know," I told Alice on the eve before we were all set to part ways for college.

"I know, Jasper. But it's going to be fun. I know you'll be keeping in touch with me. Plus what could be more interesting than college? I mean Emmett's coming, and so is Bella! I know Eddie's not very happy about that last bit, but we'll make an amazing team of three! I'm pretty sure we'll go far… well if my dear older brother can keep his mouth shut anyway. I don't need him getting kicked out of school."

"Good luck with that," I teased her. She laughed shortly but then leaned in to kiss me. I eagerly responded. My hands dropped to massage her shoulders, and she made a soft little noise that I knew meant she liked it.

"HEY! Break it up!" I heard the one voice I had really been hoping not to intrude. I sighed and took a hasty step back. Emmett had arrived…

"I can see that I'm going to have to keep an eye on you both. I can't have anyone corrupting my beautiful baby sister."

"Emmett…" she sighed. "I'm not a baby."

"So… corruption is still a possibility," he remarked as if everyone _should_ know that.

"Don't worry about it. Jasper is a gentleman, and I _am_ still a virgin," she announced proudly. I shuffled my feet noiselessly against the carpet. This was not the conversation I wanted to be in.

"I sure hope so… for some people's sake," Emmett replied, looking pointedly at me. His scary big brother act was getting rather tired. He should know me better than just to jump his sister whenever he wasn't around. I wasn't like that one bit.

"I'm 18, so I can do what I want. Trust me, Emmett, when I feel ready, you shall not be the one who will receive that news first. I shall do it whenever I please."

"I don't like that plan," he growled.

"Well you're just going to have to live with it," she said stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips. That meant the discussion was over.

"Maybe try getting yourself a girlfriend, Em. Then you might be more… oh what's the word I'm looking for… _accepting_?"

"Whatever. You're just lucky I don't get a restraining order on him."

"You wouldn't. He's your friend."

"Funny how he shows it…"

"Am I invisible or something, Emmett? Because if you really do have a problem with me dating your sister, you don't need to bug _her_ about it," I said, finally frustrated to the point of speaking.

**Flashback**

Emmett really had never gotten over the fact that I liked Alice. He and I were always best friends, but three years ago he'd brought me home with him for Thanksgiving, and I'd been smitten with her ever since I first laid eyes on her. She'd been only fifteen, but to me she was the most beautiful girl I'd seen. I remember that at that time, I'd been painfully shy, something I still had trouble with.

Somehow though, I think she knew that I liked her. Sensed it somehow. On the night of the actual holiday she had taken my hand under the table, and I let her. I blushed like hell, but I let her. I remember she smiled like nothing was the matter and asked if I would pass the turkey.

Needless to say, I passed it.

Later that night she asked me to go on a walk with her and Bella, her other brother Edward's long-time girlfriend. Emmett wasn't suspicious because we weren't alone, which was what she'd planned all along.

"We'll show you the neighborhood," she'd announced. Bella had nodded, but I thought I had seen a look pass between the two girls. At the time I had been wary, sure that something was up. From my experience, girls were usually scheming something when they gave each other looks like that. I should know, if my three older sisters were any indication of how normal girls acted.

My dad had warned me about girls scheming. "We're the minority in this house, son. We have to watch each other's backs." He'd made it sound like we were in the middle of the war or something. I had laughed it off, but the very next day, who got woken up by a bucket of water to the head? Yeah… that was me. April Fool's had never been so soggy.

The truth was, we only made it about a block down the road on our "walk". Bella snuck back to the house, complaining about leaving her jacket in Edward's bedroom or some excuse like that. I don't really remember all that clearly. Most of the night thus far was now a daze in my memory. Only the important things stood out.

Alice and I sat on the bench in the park for the longest time, not really talking all that much. Well, she did, but I was too nervous.

"What's up with you? I would have figured you to be more talkative, seeing how you're friends with Emmett," she had teased me.

"Emmett does most of the talking," I assured her.

"He's gotten us into plenty of trouble that way, especially with girls. Your brother often says the wrong thing while speaking to females. I however just plain don't know what to say. At least I know what _not_ to say. That's half the battle." I laughed.

"You're doing fine so far," she replied. My heart stopped at what she was implying.

"A…Am I?" I stuttered. Oh geez… please tell me I did not just stutter. Wow, very cool move Jasper. I can't believe she hasn't fallen all over you by now. I slapped my hand to my forehead, my cheeks burning with shame.

Then she giggled. I lowered my hands, confused. Was she laughing at me?

"You're very silly," I told her.

"You're cute," she quipped. I smiled awkwardly. She thought I was cute. Finally, _something_ in my favor!

"You're beautiful," I tried. She grinned. "Can I kiss you? Or is that too much?"

"I've been waiting all night!" she cried, as if she truly had. Maybe she did. How the hell was I supposed to know that?

Ignoring the loud thudding of my heart against my chest cavity, I leaned in, putting my hand on one side of her face, pulling hers towards mine. She closed her eyes, waiting. I very lightly touched my mouth on hers. A shock of pleasure enveloped me. Her tongue ran against my bottom lip, and I knew she wanted to deepen this kiss. My mood soared and I opened my mouth, and her tongue slid in, massaging against my own.

Finally I sighed, and pulled back. Her eyes snapped open, and I swear there was a twinkle in them. "You didn't need to stop," she said.

"We do need to breathe," I teased.

"Aww… screw breathing."

"Yeah…"

**End Flashback**

"Hello? I thought you didn't want to be invisible. Hello?" I heard Emmett calling. Reality came flooding back, and I wiped the happy smirk right off my face.

"You better not have been thinking of anything off-limits," he warned.

"I wasn't," I insisted. Honestly, he was getting ridiculous!

"Sure! Anyhow, can I leave you two alone for a minute? I have to go pry Bella away from dearest Eddiekins. Don't do anything while I'm gone!" he warned.

"Yep, Emmett. Go away now! Bye!" Alice said, pushing him out the door. She shut it behind him, and clicked the lock in place.

"Finally!" she sighed, flopping on her bed. I went over to sit on the end of it.

"And to think you might have to share a bedroom with him that whole time…" I joked. She grimaced and moaned.

"That is going to suck. You know he will take whatever dorm is closest."

"Definitely," I agreed. "Knowing him."

"ALL RIGHT, BREAK IT UP, LOVERBIRDS!" we heard echoing from down the hall.

"Poor Bella… Poor Edward," we remarked in unison.

"I can only imagine what they were up to," she added.

"Yeah. I can't believe they're engaged now! I mean… he's not even done with college himself."

"Well… she is pregnant, Jasper."

"What? Nobody told me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's going to have a little girl, they just found out," she added solemnly.

"And she's going to school?!"

She giggled. "Wow, you really are gullible! Edward was right!"

I lunged for her farther up the bed, and pinned her against the pillows. "I am not gullible!" I objected. She continued to laugh and nod. I kissed her just so she would be quiet. Her arm wrapped around my middle, and her fingers crept under my shirt, making my spine tingle.

"Yes. You. Are," she insisted, then kissed me again. Her lips crashed against mine hungrily, and I was sure my blood must be on fire. I could feel every curve in her body; I could smell the perfume I'd gotten her for her birthday. Indecent thoughts filtered through my mind like a slideshow, and my logic slowly faded into the background.

I toyed around with the collar of her shirt, my other hand entwined in her short hair. She reached down and loosened a few of the buttons on it, looking at me pointedly. I smiled, showing I understood, and then I reached inside. My fingers slipped under her bra and I cupped her breast, my thumb brushing against her nipple. She kissed me, and I tightened the pressure of my fingers. She moaned softly, and rocked her hips against me. It felt really good, and my body was starting to react. She always excited me, but now was different.

"Alice?" I asked.

She nodded and whispered, "Let's be quiet."

My body was throbbing painfully and I tore off my shirt in a fit of impatience. I grinded my arousal against her, and she looked almost pleased. Carefully I finished unbuttoning her shirt, and then tossed it next to my own. My hands wound around her back to unhook her bra, and then it too found the floor. Her lips crushed against mine passionately, and I played with her breasts some more.

"Are you sure?" I added breathlessly.

"Yes. I'm fine. I've been waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you too. So much," I said happily. My heart felt like it might burst, but the rest of my body was screaming to get on with it already.

"Hold on a minute," I announced. I got out of bed quickly and shrugged out of my jeans, not without grabbing a very important package out of my wallet.

"Oh yeah…" she said, blushing. "I would have forgotten all about that."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have. Emmett would kill me if I got you pregnant."

"Well, we can't be having that. Murder doesn't look so pretty on a permanent record."

"It's a good thing you locked the door," I added, climbing back under the blanket. She snuggled up to me and I laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I took health class, just like you," she teased, taking the packet from me. I laughed quietly and let her do what she would. I couldn't help but grin as I felt her touching me.

"You're beautiful," I told her randomly. She smiled, but then had a question of her own.

"Am I more than that? Do I turn you on?"

"Alice. What do you think?" I said, pulling her against me. I knew she could feel my erection, in fact, she'd just come into contact with it.

"Silly question," she muttered.

"You're a brilliant, sexy woman. I love you, even in all your hyper glory. You look practically adorable when you fight with your brothers, and I really just want to be with you."

She smiled weakly. I pulled her under me, and her hands rested on my shoulders.

"This is going to hurt a little at first. It's because you're not used to it. But I'll be gentle, okay?"

"You're really cute when you explain stuff, even if I already know it. You wouldn't believe how many times I just let you talk on."

"Thanks," I said blandly. I nudged her leg to the side with my own.

"Just a little bit more… hmm. Here, just wrap your leg around me, honey."

She obeyed, and I pushed forward. A second later, I was in. She gasped a little, gritting her teeth. She put her head against my shoulder, and I made a few, deep thrusts, feeling her body stretch to accommodate me. Her eyes closed but her lashes were moist, and I knew she must be hurting right now. I didn't like that.

"Does it feel good at all?"

"Not yet."

I slowed my thrusts, and rubbed her back. Her breathing was sharp, ragged. Meanwhile I was in my own personal heaven. It felt so good to be inside her. For her to want me like that, after these few years. I groaned softly as I began to build up a rhythm.

Her head dropped back against the pillow, and I found her sweet little lips, trying to distract her. Her lips fluttered on mine, and I knew she was trying to say something. I pulled back, and heard her whisper, "Harder."

I looked at her, puzzled. She nodded briefly, and then wound her arms around my neck, repeating herself. I pumped harder into her, and she moaned.

"Good?"

"Oh… yessss…" she hissed. "God that feels good. More, Jasper. More."

I smiled, and then obeyed. She rocked her hips against mine as we made love, and her legs clenched tightly around my middle. She seemed to be fine now. Her eyes positively sparkled.

I felt her squirm under me, and she let out a sharp breath. I focused on going how she liked, and she thanked me with her little sounds that she made.

Her cheeks were flushed with our exertion, and I thought she looked lovely. I sucked gently at the base of her neck, running my tongue against the soft skin there.

She moaned loudly, but I clamped my mouth over hers. I couldn't have anyone wondering what we were up to. Inwardly though, I knew from the look in her eyes that she had just climaxed. I memorized her face then.

Her hand grasped around in the tangle of blankets for mine. I squeezed it gently, and thrust some more. My strength was waning. Might as well enjoy the last minute or so.

She began to whisper my name. Make that seconds… now that I thought about it. I came, and groaned. I buried myself between her legs once more, then collapsed, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Her hands rubbed up and down my back, and she began to talk to me.

"Jasper."

"Huh…?" I yawned.

"We need to get dressed."

I sighed… "Why?"

"Unless you want to answer Emmett when he asks why you're in my bed naked… I'd suggest you get off me and put your clothes back on."

"Well… that cleared things up." I definitely did not want to have that conversation either. I forced myself to sit up. She slid out from under me, and grabbed my clothes. She handed me them, and then started buttoning on her shirt.

"Such a shame. You should walk around naked all the time…"

"But then people would stare at me. Men would ogle me. You can't want that…"

I thought about it for a hazy second, then growled. "No way. You're mine. All mine."

"Yes. You're mine too. So no walking around in the nude for you either, mister."

I slipped my shirt back on effortlessly. God I felt tired. I stood up, and attempted to stretch, figuring it might wake me up a little. No dice.

"You want some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure. Go grab some. Watch sports with Emmett and Edward. The less suspicious, the better. I'll be down in a few minutes."

-x-x-x-

**Emmett POV**

It was up to me to get everyone focused. I mean come on, we were in college, starting tomorrow! We'd never graduate if they went on like this.

I'd been very excited when I got my acceptance letter. Not even having the all that work was detracting. I would just deal with it and move on to bigger and better things. Bella, Alice, and I would make the perfect team, hell I can't deny it would help my case if I had those two brainiacs to study with.

Edward was being cranky about giving up his new fiancée for the summer. Then again, he was always an ass when they had to be separated. I think the whole family breathed a sigh of relief when they got engaged. No more drama in his corner. Until now anyways.

I couldn't believe that Mom and Dad were going to sell the house to him though. Well… when they retired that was. Dad was a surgeon, and Mom renovated houses. They both loved working, so I was speculating on whether they'd retire early or not. I'm guessing not.

I was planning on majoring in business. I really wanted to open up my own restaurant. If there was something I knew like the back of my own hand, it was how to cook!

Jazzy was going to be architect and hopefully start his own firm. We'd both agreed that we didn't want to work for a boss, so we were going to tough it out with our own businesses. We might fall on our asses in the first years, but in the end we were sure that success would be ours.

Edward was currently working towards medical school. Ever since he was little he had wanted to be just like our dad, and do the doctor thing. You could say Alice was going after Mom with the interior design thing, so I guess_ I_ was the weird one.

Anyhow, there he was! I wonder if Alice kicked him out so she could finish packing. I really doubted my sister would be 'ready' until the last minute before we had to ship out. I watched as Jasper headed off into the kitchen. Edward paid him no mind, grabbing the remote while I was distracted.

"Emmett, where's your coffee?" I heard him yell from the other room.

That was strange. Coffee…?

I got up and walked into the kitchen. It was medium-sized, and very clean. The cupboards were white with silver handles, the floor was tiled in a deep blue color, and the walls were brick, remnants of the original architecture. My friend was poring through the cupboards, and I saw him turn to look at me with an almost guilty expression.

"Why do you want coffee at this hour?" I asked, arching my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just feel a little tired, that's all." He shifted on his feet uncomfortably like he thought he was giving too much away. I was puzzled.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

I wasn't one to beat around the bush. Better to have things out in the open, that was my policy. I wanted an honest answer.

"Nothing. Just tired," he cut me off.

Just then we heard a loud squeal from upstairs. I wondered vaguely which one of the girls it had been. They all sounded the same when they did that. I looked at him, and he looked at me. We rolled our eyes simultaneously and then chuckled. Ah, there was my buddy!

"Coffee's in there," I pointed to one of the upper cupboards he hadn't gotten around to searching yet. I reached out to the one closest to me and pulled out a cup.

He took it, and muttered a thanks in reply. I shrugged and strolled back off to the living room. I could hear Edward shifting around on the floor above. "Go away," I heard Bella tell him, and I nearly smiled. The door then slammed, and I heard him stomp on the carpet with frustration. This was getting more entertaining by the second…

"Hey, Eddie! Commercial's over," I announced loudly. He came stomping back down the stairs, a tight-lipped expression on his face. He sat down on the sofa next to me and sighed.

"What's _your_ deal?" Everyone was acting very strange tonight, and it killed me not knowing why.

"Bella shut me out of our room. Said her and Alice are having some sort of a sleepover."

"Rough. Well, I'm glad _they're_ focused."

"Emmett… seriously, lighten up. I'm sure they'll be nice and 'focused' tomorrow. All the girls were doing was talking and giggling. I'm not sure if that's what you consider 'focused', but that's not how I would describe it."

"Well fine. If they can have a sleepover, so can we!" I announced spectacularly. A look of horror dawned on my brother's face. In the kitchen I could hear the coffee machine indicating that brewing was complete.

"What? You don't like my idea?" I said, feigning hurt.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" he asked.

"No! You're never too old! Stop glaring at me like that Eddie! I expect you and Jazzy in my room by midnight. I have the sleeping bags."

"What happens if we're not there at midnight? Do we turn back into pumpkins?" he suggested a little _too_ innocently, which told me he was being a sarcastic little prick.

"No, I'll just hunt you down," I informed him, nodding wisely.

"Where is Jasper with that coffee?" I added. Edward rolled his eyes and turned the channel back to baseball. I got up and went into the kitchen again.

I found him sitting at the small oak table, head resting on the arms folded in front of him. Sleeping… I nudged his shoulder roughly. He opened his eyes, saw me, and then cursed under his breath. I gave him my most menacing look.

"Get up. I've got stuff planned."

"Oh yes, our dandy sleepover… God I think I need a drink," Eddie complained, reaching for the fridge. He pulled out a can of soda, and then left.

"Sleepover?" Jasper asked.

"Well, since the girls are having one, I decided we could too. In my room."

"Okay, I'm tired. Let's go."

"You're not getting off that easy. Grab your coffee, wimp, because we're playing games, not sleeping! We are men, not pansies getting their beauty sleep."

I thought him mutter something to the effect of "Why me?!" before he stood up. I shoved the coffee cup into his hand, and he sighed. Taking a large sip, his eyes registered a bit more. Thank goodness for caffeine!

"Hold on a second…" he said, grabbing a second coffee cup from the cupboard. He filled it up, then stirred in some sugar. I watched him incredulously as he had one cup in each hand.

The three of us trudged upstairs before heading to my bedroom. It looked how it usually did, in a slight state of chaos. What? I was a boy after all! I suspected Mom would be glad of a reason to clean it when I left though.

"I have to give this to Alice," he explained finally, gesturing at the second cup. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to get back.

When he did, I smiled. Let the games begin!

--

**Alice POV**

Bella had been so excited when I told her what had happened. I was too, and a little embarrassed. I really shouldn't be. This was my friend I was talking to, not the executionist!

I was currently lying in my sleeping bag on Edward's bedroom floor, replaying our conversation. I was too excited to think of sleep.

"How was it?" had been her first question.

"Interesting…" I'd stammered. She gave me a knowing smile then asked a few more questions.

"Did you like it?"

"Not at first… it hurt," I explained. "But at the end it was really good. He was good."

Bella made a little face that clearly said: Enough details.

"Skipping past the 'him' aspect of things… who started it? Were you planning this, or did it just… happen?"

"Well, when Emmett, my god awful annoying brother, left us alone, we got to kissing. Then the thought struck me that I might not even see him for a few months. And that was terrible. I love him, Bella."

"I know."

"So I don't know. I felt like maybe this was the right time. I was ready. He was surprised; it was funny to see the look on his face. I don't think he really believed me at first, because he kept asking me if I was sure…"

--

**3:06 A.M.**

I opened my eyes dazedly as I awoke. Checking my watch, I made a face. What the hell? I looked over to where Bella was sleeping… except she wasn't sleeping. Eww.

"Edward…" she moaned. I could see them tangling with each other under the covers. Time to go back to sleep…I mused.

I stuffed the pillow over my head, hoping to drown out the noise. Of course not. I crawled unnoticed to her bathroom, then left through the door going out into the hallway, where I eventually stood up.

Gross… Ugh. I contemplated going back in the bathroom to throw up.

Then a better thought crossed my mind. Hey, I kind of liked it. Smiling, I traipsed down the hallway to my brother's room. I could hear his snoring before I even went in. I stifled a laugh, and found the one occupied sleeping bag on the floor. I unzipped it and wriggled in next to my lover.

"Huh?" he said, murmuring in his sleep. His eyes opened vaguely, and widened to see me.

"Hi."

"Hey," I said. I pulled his arms around me. "Go back to sleep Jasper."

He nodded absentmindedly and tightened his grip around my stomach. I sighed and snuggled my head into his chest. Now if only Emmett would be a little quieter…

--

**8:13 A.M. --Emmett POV**

I rolled over in my sleep and smiled. Today we were going to hit the road . You could say I was excited to get started on my new, "college" life.

I glanced from my bed. Edward was sleeping almost face-down on his pillow; I wondered how he was able to breathe doing that. Looking to the left, I saw Jasper also sleeping, but on his side. He looked like he was holding his pillow by the way he had his arms, but the pillow in question still under his head. Puzzled, I sat up in bed, and immediately saw why this was.

"What the hell?" I said angrily. I grabbed my pillow and tossed it at his blonde head. It made a great target against the blue of my carpet.

"Shit," I heard him say.

"What's wrong, Jazzy?" a feminine voice asked sleepily. Alice peeked her head up, and then laid back down quickly.

"Good morning, Alice," I said curtly.

"Oh. Hi Emmett," she said sheepishly, but smiling.

"Do I even want to know why you are in _his_ sleeping bag?" I growled.

"Yes. You might like to know that I awoke in the middle of the night to Edward and Bella getting it on, so I decided to leave the room, and I cuddled up with my_ boyfriend_. That's all."

"Sure," I said disbelievingly. I swear to god if he touched my baby sister… let's just say I will forget I ever called him "friend."

"Truthfully," she insisted.

I stood up, and walked over to her. I wrenched her out of the sleeping bag, and threw her over my shoulder. Jasper made an angry noise that sounded like a hiss, but I ignored him. I set her down outside of my door, then shut it right in her smirking face.

"What was that for?" he inquired angrily. Edward was stirring now, rubbing his somnolent eyes.

"It was for your own good. Edward, up! Get it together, people… honestly," I sighed loudly, then headed to my bathroom. For that, they could wait to take a shower!

--

**11:37 A.M--Edward POV**

In just a few minutes, we would part. Bella and I were sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch. She had her bags off to the side, all ready to go. I was going to miss her terribly, I knew that from experience.

Before we were engaged, it had been so hard to spend even a few hours away from her. Now we were living together in the house we would eventually own. The others were raring to go off to university, and I knew that after school, they would all get places on their own.

She held my hand, and I held hers. Mom said that we ought to head out soon. Her words seemed to come from miles away. I looked at Bella. She gave me a hopeful smile, and I returned it, convinced of her optimism.

Jasper and I walked the girls and Emmett to the door, Mom and Dad behind us. I saw my sister exchange a non-verbal goodbye with her boyfriend. I repeated the gesture, wrapping my arms around my beautiful fiancée and kissing her one last time. Emmett was giving Mom one of his famous bear hugs while Dad patted him on the back.

"Good luck!" Mom said happily, her words of parting. I simply said nothing, standing in line with Dad and Jasper as the three players walked on.

I think we would miss them all. I only hoped there would be a stack of work waiting for me when I went back to Dartmouth. I needed something to keep me busy….

--

**Author's Note: Wow, this is long. I wrote this a long time ago, but I thought: What the heck, why not edit and post it? So, here you have it. Reviews would be VERY appreciated.**


End file.
